Gōyū Nagamitsu
"My true father! Once again I will look upon this blade, before facing my foes and defeat them! The sword that shares the Valiant name, let us bring victory...Gōyū Nagamitsu!" Gōyū Nagamitsu: Sword of My True Father, Bearing the Namesake of the Valiant Hero (剛勇長光: 真父の剣, 剛勇英雄の名前を冠する , Gōyū Nagamitsu: Shin Chichi no Ken, Gōyū Eiyū no Namae o Kansuru) is the ōdachi, or great sword, wielded by Tachibana Muneshige, which now serves as his strongest Noble Phantasm. Even before and after driving out the Shimazu from Chikugo province, Saber used Gōyū Nagamitsu as his personal weapon in every battle he fought in. It was forged during the Kamakura period by the swordsmith Nagamitsu, whose father, Mitsutada, would craft the sword that would be later named as Shokudaikiri Mitsutada (燭台切光忠, "Candlestick-cutter Mitsutada"), one of Date Masamune's most treasured swords. At the age of 15, Saber was adopted by Tachibana Dōsetsu into the Tachibana clan, but before leaving, his biological father Takahashi Shigetane presented him this sword along with these words: "Should you ever unintentionally think of me as your parent, glance at the blade of this sword and accept Dōsetsu as your father." Regardless of his new role as a member of the Tachibana clan, Saber still treasured this sword because it belonged to the man who was his biological father, even after when Shigetane denied that Saber was his son in front of everyone. Shigetane would eventually meet his demise during the Siege of Iwaya Castle in 1586, then after that the Shimazu clan turned their attention on Tachibana Castle, where Saber was stationed alongside Ginchiyo. Saber learned of his biological father's demise, so he was willing to fight the Shimazu to the very end with the Nagamitsu in hand. The 20,000 strong Shimazu army soon arrived and began their assault on Tachibana Castle. Saber used this sword to defend his position bravely, but the Shimazu were persistent in their attack so Saber had to heavily resort to using guerrilla warfare tactics to drive the Shimazu back. Saber decided he would lead a surprise attack on the Shimazu main camp and as he charged into the enemy with the Nagamitsu sword in hand, Saber decapitated several hundred Shimazu soldiers, effectively causing the morale of the Shimazu to decrease incredibly. As a result, the Shimazu were forced to abandon their siege on Tachibana Castle and withdraw, Saber would continue to pursue them, leading him to take Takatorii Castle and retake Iwaya Castle and Hōmanzan Castle from the enemy. It was from then on that the sword Nagamitsu would share the same title as Saber, Gōyū ("valiant"), because of the bravery Saber had displayed while using this sword in an effort to defend his home. Gōyū Nagamitsu is the perfect Noble Phantasm that can display Saber's skill with a sword more efficiently, as it is bound to the strength and power Saber had shown in battle. Beginning the activation of the Noble Phantasm, Saber will stare at Gōyū Nagamitsu's blade for a moment as he begins the activation before getting into a position to swing the sword. Upon finishing the chant and a powerful swing, a large sword wave projectile is unleashed, with enough power to destroy a maximum of 700 targets at most. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Noble Phantasms (Fate/Reverse) Category:Noble Phantasms Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:Anti-Army Noble Phantasm